The invention relates to a dispensing apparatus for dispensing receipts, slips or tickets from a continuous strip of material.
Specifically, but not exclusively, the invention can be used in a dispensing apparatus for dispensing receipts, slips or tickets located in a public place, for example a self-service fuel dispenser that automatically generates a payment receipt for the customer.
The invention can be advantageously applied in any situation in which it is necessary to separate, intermittently, receipts, slips or tickets from a relatively long continuous strip.
In particular, the present invention refers to a dispensing apparatus made in accordance with the preamble of the first claim.
Such a dispensing apparatus is already known, from example from patent publication US 2006/0210344.
One of the problems of known cutting apparatuses of this type is to coordinate the intermittent advancement of the strip, necessary for the issuing of the ticket, slip or receipt, with tensioning of the strip, which is necessary for the stationary blade to be able to cut the end portion of the strip that will form the ticket, slip or receipt.
In particular, there is the risk that the strip of paper is tensioned when the driven advancement device of the strip is still active. This could cause different drawbacks, such as, for example, an irregular cut of the ticket and/or an entanglement of the strip and/or incorrect printing of the ticket and/or failure to dispense the subsequent ticket.